From Invisible to Intresting: The Story Of a Failed Mary Sue!
by Lori Konosuna
Summary: Ami Fujimori is a totally invisible ninja. Though she wishes every day for a better life, none of her wishes come true! That is, until the day that the boy she likes notices her, leading into a chain of crazy and stupid events! This was the first fanfic I ever wrote. Let's just say that's she's one mad OC!
1. Beginnings

**Hi everyone! This is my FIRST ever fanfic (WHOOT WHOOT!) so please give it a try! I made this story when I was a newcomer to everything Naruto! So please read and review!**

**Disclaimer (What's that?): I do not own any of the Naruto characters. All of them belong to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto who inspires me daily!**

**Claimer: I half own the character Ami Fujimori and I completely own the storyline!**

**Thanks everyone! **

**Lori Konosuna!**

The absolutely RANDOM Naruto story!

Ami sighed sadly as she gazed through her bedroom window. It was a nice, peaceful night in the Village of Konoha. She then caught sight of a shooting star and made a wish. Little did she know that her wish was going to not only come true, but maybe even destroy the world.

The next day, an overly shy and quiet girl with short brown hair called Ami Fujimori was walking in the woods. She saw her no.1 most FAVOURITE guy, Kiba, strolling by her, but was WAY too shy to approach him, so she took a long glance at his everlasting beauty and hurried past nervously, too scared and weak to talk to him.

While she does, Kiba grabbed her arm, sending her into a complete fangirly moment! Ami suddenly froze up, creating a SUPER awkward moment. "…." She opened her mouth to tell him her deepest feelings, so she could finally clear the air and kiss him but fails spectacularly!

Eventually, the first words to spill out her mouth were, "Why are you doing that?"

Kiba replied, "If you want to know…come to my house**."(That sounds a bit wrong and uncharacteristic, but don't look too deeply into that!)** So they trudged over to Kiba's house, the atmosphere between them feeling overly awkward!

"WOOF WOOF!" Akamaru boundded onto them, happiness glowing in his eyes.

"Whoa, Kiba, I just realized that Akamaru wasn't by your side not too long ago!" If you were there with them, you'd instantly be able to tell that it took all of Ami's energy and strength to say that.

"Well, I guess you take a long time to realize everything, Fujimori-Chan! You are pretty oblivious, anyway. C'mon let's feed Akamaru!" Kiba leapt after his dog happily.

'Kiba's lucky that I fancy him, or I would've punched him for that remark,' Ami thinked bitterly as she trailed after him.

So, eventually, Kiba and Ami played with Akamaru, feeding him doggy treats. Kiba sneakily slid his arm around Ami's waist (ooh, nice move Kiba!) creating YET another weird moment.

And then IT happenend **(NO!NOT THAT!)** And all hell broke loose!

It came in the form of Gaara, smashing through the window, MEGA angry at the fact that on his journey to visit Ami Fujimori all by **himself **that he had to oversee Kiba doing THAT to his best friend!

"Ouch!" Kiba clattered to the ground, Gaara tightly clenching a hand around his neck. "Oh! Hey Gaara! Can you let go of me please?"

"NO. You stole her off me." Gaara's tone was final.

While they engaged in a deeply moving and serious fight, Gaara oddly spun round to Ami, gazed into her beautiful light, golden eyes and whispered sofly, "I've been watching you. Yes ...for a LONG time."

Ami's eyes widened at the amount of words Gaara had spoken and nods her head, amazed AND confused at the same time.

"This is it…SAND COFFIN!" Gaara screamed suddenly. Ami instantly reacted by tackling Gaara to the ground before he can clench his fist shut, resulting in her saving Kiba.

Not too long after, a Byakugan-eyed boy (Neji!) runs in and joined in the fight before looking at Ami and wishing her good luck.

Ami stared at the 3 boys fighting over her in shock. 'Nobody has ever noticed me before…have I suddenly become visible?' She wondered why those 3 boys had only noticed her now.

KAPLONK! A humongous toad crashed through the roof of Kiba's house, sending glass and debris to zoom in all sorts of directions.. _'Eek…I hope I don't have to pay for all the damage…'_ She hoped, silently, deep in thought.

"Jump on!" Two voices on top of the toad chortled happily. Ami smiled up at her two saviors. Why, it was none other than her friends Naruto Uzumaki and Konomi Arashizawa. Ami then graciously hopped onto the toad which then…STARTED TO FLY! (How AWESOME-I want a flying toad now!)

As they are so happy, they started to dance in the cool blue sky (literally ^-^) on the way to Ichiraku ramen!

From the trees, a now annoyed Hinata watched a cheerful Ami dance next to Naruto who is enjoying dancing with Ami TOO much. Hinata quickly angers at Ami and cried, shooting **straight** for her, ready for a BIG blow-up fight.

"Oh, hi Hinata-Chan, thanks for the hug!" Stupidly thinking that the flying Hinata was trying to hug him, Naruto gave her the biggest hug ever!

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata fainted crazily, her face an alarming red.

Ami just shrugged-she knows that Hinata is as shy as she is. Hmm, then what would Ami's reaction be if she realized that Hinata actually wanted to attack her?

Anyway, they all settled down finally and gobble up their ramen happily- Konomi eating 5 bowls, Naruto chomping 6 and a queasy Ami only chewing 1 bowl.

Ami departed to the forest again, bumped into Kiba and they train for hours, Ami enjoying every moment they have together. She smiled; when had SHE ever been this LUCKY?

She went for a quick wash of her face in the glistening river surrounded in bright green grass that glowed brightly.

Hurrying back to the river, in place of Kiba sat a note. Ami opened it up and screamed, clutching her head to her hands.

In it, the letter said,

_**Dear Ami Fujimori,**_

_**We, the baka baka organization, have stolen a very important Kiba Inuzuka, whom you seem to know. If you want to retrieve him, go to the Watari shrine up North with cakes.**_

_**If you don't come by midnight, we'll chop off your head!**_

_**Goodbye!**_

Maybe Ami had gotten hopeful too soon.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**

**Sending my love to you all,**

**Lori Konosuna**** xxxx**


	2. New friends

**Wow…this story actually got a review…well, here's chapter 2!**

"How could this be…?" Ami cried, as she fell to the floor in a sad heap. Her life had just gotten worse… _And Kiba was just starting to acknowledge me… _She sniffed into her green ninja jacket. After a short amount of time, she finally lifted herself up and dusted her miniskirt off. Sunlight shone throughout the forest, cheering her up slightly. Until she realized something terrible. Her skirt had mud all over it! _Augh, man! That skirt cost me a week of food! _She grunted unhappily, as she trudged over to the river to clean it off.

"Hey! Ami-Chan!" A freakishly loud voice screeched, causing Ami to fall head-first into the river. "AIEE! NARUTO!" She yelled, as she fell in with a loud splash.

"Ha-ha…I came at exactly the right time! Omigosh, Ami, you looked hilarious!" Ino screeched with laughter.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru felt a twinge of sadness for poor old Ami-Chan as he watched Sakura, Ino and Naruto hold their sides bursting with immense laughter.

"Idiot…" Sasuke face palmed at the sight in front of his eyes.

Ami's cheeks began to burn in embarrassment. She hated to be laughed at, much less by her classmates. "S-st-stop I-I-it!" She began to stutter. "I-I-I'm n-not too h-happy at the moment…" Tears stung her eyes.

Naruto stopped laughing and helped his friend out of the river. "Sorry, Ami-Chan…we were just kidding. Cheer up!" Naruto patted her wet back.

"Thanks…" Ami then began to sob again.

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned her, worry in his voice.

"Kiba was taken away!" Ami responded.

"Then why are you standing here crying? Save him already!" Naruto yelled.

"Um…that's the thing. To save him, I have to bring 100 cakes to their lair!" Ami whined. "A-and…I can't cook." She finished in a mumble.

The kunoichi and shinobi stared at Ami, shock horror written all over their faces. Ami sweat dropped in response.

"Idiot. Then get your parents to help you cook, moron." Sasuke glared at Ami as if she was the worst thing on earth.

"…I don't have any family…" Ami lowered her eyes to the ground, causing the others to glare at Sasuke.

"Don't worry then, Ami! We'll help you cook!" Naruto, Sakura and Ino screamed excitedly. "Let's GO!" They dragged poorly Ami by her arms to the direction of her house, leaving Sasuke and Shikamaru behind.

"Should we follow after them?" Shikamaru pointed his finger in their direction.

"No…" Sasuke was cut off by a loud whooshing sound.

"You guys ARE coming along!" Ino grabbed them and hauled the two boys onto her shoulders. They the sped to Ami's house!

…**.This story is weird! Um, you can review it if you want to… Have a good day/evening, everyone!**


	3. The end

**Here's the last chapter of this crazy story…enjoy! Thank you for reviewing…Except, eoitgooiug, I didn't review the story myself!**

Splat! Cake oozed all over Ami's hair. For hours on end, she had been baking non-stop! "Here! Now decorate the last cakes!" Ami chucked the last 5 cakes towards Sasuke and Naruto. In one swift move, the cakes had all been decorated!

"Finally…" Shikamaru wiped sweat off his forehead as he juggled some cakes on his arm, "…We're done."

"We did it! Yatta!" Sakura, Ino and Naruto cheered, creating hoards of doppelgangers to carry the cakes.

Ami smiled softly at her fellow ninja friends. _Without their help, I would've just been weak! _She thought happily, clenching her fists in determination. She was gonna get Kiba back for sure! "C'mon everyone, let's go and save him!" Ami yelled triumphantly, until she realized that said ninjas had already set out before her! The only way that she could react was with a well-deserved sweat drop…

**At 00****:00 hours, ****in the ****Baka**** Baka**** Organization ****headquarters**

Wind blew across the ninjas' faces as they stood before the Baka Baka Organization's leaders. One of them was armed with a battered Kiba in his arms. "Hehe…so it seems like you have the correct amount of cakes…" The leader drooled at the sight of the beautiful delicacies sitting on the opposition's arms.

"You've got what you want, so hand us Kiba already!" Naruto slightly yelled, causing the members of the organization to start whispering rumours to each other. Things weren't going to well…

"Well, where's the girl?" The leader glared at the blonde-haired child. _He shows absolutely no fear…_ He shivered slightly as another whoosh of wind blew straight into him.

"I'm here!" A cry from overhead shocked everybody! A girl with rich brown locks of hair caught Kiba in one move and hopped to the others.

"Ami, so you finally arrived!" Naruto gave her a toothy grin.

"Yeah! Now, chuck your cakes at them!" Ami pointed her finger in the direction of the evil group and smirked. "ATTACK!" Thousands of cakes flew in the air and pounded the baddies right in their faces. At the exact moment all of the cakes had been thrown, Ami and the others hopped as far away as possible and activated the bombs in the cake with a special hand sign!

"Special jutsu: Glitter explosion!" Glitter shot out from all directions, turning the world into a vortex of multi-colored sprinkles! _I can't believe it…I actually completed my FIRST mission! _This was definitely the proudest moment of her life.

And so, her wish came true. She had finally gained the attention and recognition of others…

…but was yet to win the affections of a certain boy!

**THE END!**

**Thanks, everyone! ****Lol****, this dumb story is finally completed! :)**


End file.
